Found It Unexpectedly
by awkotako
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts. This is James' last shot. He can't screw this one up. Read to find out how Lily and James, found love unexpectedly. A Jily fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Last Train There

The Hogwarts train was long. There were hundreds, almost thousands of compartments one by one, from the drivers compartment to the caboose.

Lily had so many choices. She could sit anywhere. But she chose the back most carriage, which most of the time didn't even get visited by the candy trolley. But the compartment lily picked was the one in the very back of the train. The compartment hadn't been inhabited by student for practically seven years ago, when young Lily Evans met her best friends Velma and Christine.

The girls were pushed back to here in their first year by a bunch of big, tall 7th years. they calmed down and sat at the compartment. But it was pretty hard to calm Christina down. She was one of those "You want a piece of me?" girls. She was a genius when it came to boys, and, in her opinion "everything that mattered," but she wasn't too bright with school work.

Velma was a rather quiet girl. She was a good student and all, she always knew the information, but the teachers thought she was stupid since she never raised her hand. Lily, was in a way, a mix of the two of these girls. Like Christine, she was not exactly shy, but rather feisty.

Lily had quite a temper. Like Velma, she got O's in all her classes. But even these qualities couldn't quite keep her emotionally stable. Many things happened, to dear, Lily Evans. These things made her an extremely difficult person to understand. "We are going to RULE the school!" shrieked Christine.

The girls were excited, but sad, about their last year at Hogwarts. "I'm not ready to leave," Velma muttered, "We've had so many good memories here." Lily sighed. She wasn't ready to leave either. But this year was going to be the best year ever.

Lily had gotten a badge over the summer. It was a Head Girl badge. Meaning she was in charge of ALL students! Well, not quite as much authority as teachers, but she was still very important.

It then dawned on Lily that she was suppose to be at a prefect meeting. She quickly waved goodbye to her friends then headed to the meeting.

She got there to see all the prefects already there. Embarrassed, she blushed and apologized for being late. She took attendance to find everyone was here but one person. James Potter.

If Lily was late, James was later. He was in Lily's eyes, that sort of sporty boy who was extremely over confident and thought he had girls dropping like flies. He also had an ENORMOUS crush on Lily Evans, who on the other hand couldn't stand him. And just to make things even more annoying (because he was a little git like that) he sauntered into the prefect carriage like he was to most important of all of them, accompanied by his little posse, consisting of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Sorry I'm late Lils," he smirked at Lily. Color rushed to her face. She absolutely HATED it when he called her that. "Potter! Your little friends Sirius and Peter aren't suppose to be here!" "Okay, okay. See ya later guys!" Sirius and Peter sulked out of the carriage.

Remus sat down and Lily waited for James to sit as well, but he wouldn't budge. Lily glared at him until he put his hands up defensively and sat down. Remus began to protest, "Um Lily. He's suppose to be up there." Lily tried to calm down. Remus was a good friend. She wanted to keep it that way. "And why is that Remus?" She asked, the slightest tone of anger in her voice.

James stood up and grinned, pointing at a badge on his chest. Lily looked closer. His regular prefect badge was no longer there. Instead, his badge read "Head Boy".

"He-e-a-dd Bo...boy?" Lily stuttered. James blushed slightly opened his mouth to speak, but Lily stopped him before he could. "Everybody please excuse us for a moment. She pulled James into an empty compartment.

"WHAT IS THIS?! DID YOU BRIBE DUMBELDORE OR SOMETHING?!" Lily screamed once she shut the door. James' hands flew up again, protecting himself before Lily could hurt him in any way. "I don't know!" He whimpered, "I guess I'm just as smart as you are! OW!" Lily rubbed her wasn't too easy to hit a star athlete in the abdominals. "We are nothing alike," she hissed as they left the compartment to continue the meeting.

When Lily returned to the compartment, her face was as red as her hair. She was infuriated. When her friends tried to ask what was wrong, she responded with one word that set them laughing. Potter.

"Wait, so you guys have to share a dorm now?" giggled Velma. "You guys won't DO anything will you?" laughed Christine. Lily's cheeks burned. She had just spilled everything about the meeting, and her friends were roaring with laughter.

Christine opened her mouth to make another smart remark when the compartment door burst open. James, Sirius and Remus rushed through the door and shut it quickly. They stood there panting from exertion, unknown to the frightened girls behind them.

"Guys, we shouldn't have left Peter behind!" Remus scolded. James shrugged. Sirius chuckled. What great friends they were. Annoyed, Lily cleared her throat and the boys finally noticed they were there.

"Oh-er-hi Lily," James said nervously. Sirius burst out laughing and Remus tried to conceal a giggle. James blushed and Lily scowled, but even she couldn't conceal a little smirk.

"What are you idiots doing here?" asked Christine. "Yes," said Lily, the smirk wiped of her face, "what in the name of Merlin are you doing here Potter?"

James smirked before coming to sit down next to Lily, and putting her arm around her, but quickly removing it when she gave him the look. "Looking for you, my sweet Lilyflower. Wondering if you would answer my question." James cooed.

Lily glared at him and huffed "If you are going to ask me out again, the answer is still and always will be and always has been, NO." And with that she crossed her arms and turned to face away from him. Hurt, James stood up and leaned against the wall.

Once he regained his confidence, he asked, "And why might that be?" "Oh no..." Christine groaned. "Really bad idea," Velma whispered to James. Lily was off.

"Maybe because since my first year at Hogwarts you have been a arrogant, obnoxiously overconfident prat who simply doesn't understand when a girl says NO. And you know what? I am FED UP with your stupid actions and am BEGGING you to stop bothering me as this is in fact my last year here at Hogwarts! Surely you, and your humongous ego can see that?" With that, Lily stood up, pushed through the speechless boys and marched right out of the compartment.

Her last year at Hogwarts was NOT off to a good start. Of course, all because of stupid Potter. Little did Lily know, EVERYTHING was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal

James got the idea in the shower. He woke up in his shared dormitory at 7:00 am as usual and quickly ran into the bathroom before any of the other Marauders could get in.

The idea was brilliant! And even if it didn't work, he would still get to spend some time with her.

He approached Lily at breakfast and was instantly greeted with a scowl and a "What do you want, Potter?" He smirked and grabbed a piece of toast from her plate. "My dear Lilyflower, I have a deal for you."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him, "And what might that be?" she replied firmly. James grabbed a jar of strawberry jelly (his favorite) and began to spread it on the toast. "What would you say to me NEVER asking you out again?" he said before taking a big bite.

Lily's eyes widened. "SERIOUSLY?" "Seriously. But there is one condition." Lily rolled her eyes. Of course there was a catch. James swallowed, and continued. "You have to spend an entire WEEK with me."

Lily sighed, "Okay." "Wait but at least consi-WAIT WHAT?" James dropped his toast Lily sighed again. "I guess if it gets you out of my hair, it's worth it. We start tomorrow, got it?" And with that, she got up from the table and headed out the door, leaving an extremely bewildered Potter.

Just as Lily reached the door, she felt a tug at her arm. Yanking her arm away, she turned to see who was behind her. James, still surprised gave her a little smirk, and said, "Meet me in the common room at 8:00 am tomorrow. Okay?" Lily huffed a yes, and marched out the door into the corridor.

Neither of them knew what they had just gotten themselves into. but they had a good feeling about it. James, seekng this as a chance to finally befriend her, Lily an opportunity to rid herself from James forever.

* * *

Lily woke up feeling like a rock. She felt everything, but simply couldn't find herself to move. Finally, she swung one, then the other leg over the side of the bed and sat up rubbing her eyes.

She checked the time 7:40. 7:40?! She had 20 minutes to get ready! James would be waiting! Of course, that didn't matter to Lily. Or did it? She pushed the thought away and focused on getting her clothes out of her trunk.

7:55, Lily was dressed and freshened up. As she passed the mirror on the way out the door, she found that she had forgotten to brush her hair. But she didn't have time!

Cursing, she settled on grabbing her hair into a low messy bun, tying it off with an elastic. She stomped down the steps still muttering to herself, startling James (he had been waiting in the common room since 7:30, just in case she cam early). Okay Potter, I'm ready. Let's go."

James stared at Lily. He loved everything about her. "I like you hair, Evans." He couldn't help it. Lily scowled, "What about it? The mess of a knot, or the bumps on top?" "Everything."

He was rewarded with a punch in the shoulder. "Let's just go," muttered Lily. And they embarked on their first day together.

**Uh hi. I'm awkotako who forgot to write a little message to you guys in the first chapter. Anyways, wow! I didn't actually think anybody would read this. I just put it up for my personal pleasure but I guess if you guys like it I'll keep writing. Jily has just begun, so get ready! Also please write a review or comment or whatever if you have any ideas or something. I would love to get some feed back! Especially criticism. I want to know what I can improve on. Anyways thanks for reading and chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**~awkotako **


End file.
